1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a control mechanism of an automotive manual transmission, and more particularly to a shift control mechanism of a manual transmission which is particularly adaptable for use in a front-wheel-drive automotive vehicle having a transverse mounted engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the transmission of the type mentioned above, the shift control mechanism is so arranged that the control rod actuated by a manual shift lever in the vehicle cabin extends perpendicular to the fork shaft on which the shift forks slide axially. Thus, a so-called direction changing device is equipped between the control rod and the shift forks, which functions to convert the axial movement of the control rod to sliding movement of a selected one of the shift forks along the axis of the fork shaft. In assembling such transmission, positioning of the control rod relative to the direction changing device has been made by the aid of a separate positioning member, such as a pattern plate, previously connected to the transmission housing. However, as is known, the provision of such separate positioning member causes not only narrowing of the parts-mounting space in the transmission housing, but also complication of the assembling procedure of the transmission. Furthermore, the positioning of the positioning member per se to the transmission housing is difficult, so that it sometimes becomes necessary to readjust the position of the positioning member and thus the control rod after mounting them to the transmission housing.